


黎明

by devilann7908



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 哈帝斯迎向黎明的獨白。
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	黎明

**Author's Note:**

> 算是蠻久之前就因為一張圖而產生的文章，在5.3後被官方發了糖，所以決定整理後發上來。

你曾是我的太陽，總是在我的心沉浸於黑暗時帶給我光芒。

你的靈魂比任何人的都還要明亮，你的擁抱比任何人的都還要溫暖。

與你待在一起，就能讓我筋疲力竭的一天再次鮮活起來。

不論我需要工作到多晚，你總是陪伴我至黎明。

我親愛的，你對我來說就是如此特別的存在。

在那命運之日後，我以為我永遠失去你了。

從那時候起，我的生命與最深的海底無異。

黑暗、死寂與孤獨。

幾經星霜，我在讓我們人民失望的悲傷與悔恨中受折磨。

經過多少我已無法數算的夜晚，我沉溺在拯救我們同胞的重擔中。

承載我有多麼思念你的話語有如自我肺中擠出的泡沫，永遠無法到達水面，只能在絕望中消失。

直到我看見你碎片的光芒。

那些只及你從前靈魂一半明亮，但那色澤是無可錯認的。

這是第一次在無盡的時間中，我感覺到希望。

然而，命運一如那最後一天一樣殘忍。

你不記得我或是我們的同胞，也不記得那些我們一起分享過的日子。

即使如此，我仍從那英雄的雙眼中看見你。

自從你選擇了不一樣道路的那天起，一部分的你仍然活著。

勇敢而明亮如同曾經的你，那安慰了我逐漸死去的心。

我花在這英雄上的每個時刻都是既甘甜又苦澀，像是你以前從海的另一頭帶回來的甜點一樣。

一部分的我對於能夠待在這英雄身邊感到快樂、欣喜，另一部份的我則對英雄打斷了再統合的計畫感到惱怒不快。

不過，有唯一一件事是我如此兩極的部分都能同意的。

我的靈魂已經受黑暗浸染，我再也無法沐浴在你光亮、溫暖的懷抱中。

但如果我最深沉的暗影能將這有著你靈魂顏色的英雄，自難以忍受的光輝中拯救……我會比誰都還願意獻上我的所有。當然了，用我的方式。

我親愛的，你知道我現在很喜歡戲劇嗎？

我從那樣的藝術中學到了許多技巧，並將它們好好用在我的工作上，操縱許多國家的興起與殞落。

而這裡，我們心愛家鄉的複製品，是最後的舞台，為我和這帶著你靈魂碎片的人而起。

每個舞台都需要一個反派，讓英雄崛起並與之對抗。

我就是這次的反派，而我會一如以往地將我的角色徹頭徹尾表演好。

為了我等同胞的希望、絕望與記憶。

為了我最後一次見到你明亮的靈魂在我面前綻放光輝。

對你來說，我不是艾梅特賽爾克。我只是哈帝斯，你的哈帝斯。

所以在這最後舞台上與其終幕之刻，我以哈帝斯的身分向你道別。

願我的暗影成為最為溫柔的被毯，吸收那穿刺靈魂的光輝，讓我能向與我對峙的英雄道最後一聲晚安。

願那些在我於光中碎裂時產生的閃亮火花，成為最深沉夜幕上的星光，如同我們在千百星霜前為彼此做的那樣從此看顧著這位英雄。

我親愛的，你真是我的太陽，為我無盡的夢魘帶來黎明。

讓我能夠再次看見希望，將我從復興家鄉的重擔中解放。

在這黎明破曉之刻，我將離開這舞台，而你與這位英雄將往新的篇章，邁向那我自最終之日起就沒有的未來。

當你的旅途結束時，我希望，我能在黃昏薄暮中再次見到你。

然後，我們會一起回家，我會聽你說著你所有的冒險故事直到我們睡去。

然後……我想聽你對我說早安，就像以前你做的那樣。

記得我，記得我們曾經一起活過。

我親愛的，我的太陽，我的英雄。

我的 。


End file.
